pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RaceLord
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 03:37, November 18, 2010 Your Edits Please do not make spam articles like Picture World or add unneeded categories to get badges. Crimsonnavy 21:04, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Categories Don't add useless categories to pages. If you want to keep track of pages you like use the "follow" link. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 19:53, December 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:the things First of all you can't ask me to join Pokepower ask our leader MrAreus. Okay we Ca meet on Club Penguin. Franky bob (Talk!||Team History) 23:41, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Grass Pokémon I reversed it because it wasn't in the same format as the rest of the page. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 19:36, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Evanf PokePower I heard about your thing with MrArceus, and I think that was a miscommunication. I am the Builder of PokePower. I have made over 1,000 articles on this wiki. And that is why I am the Builder. If you do want to join, you may have to ask him again. And WHERE YOU going to make another user of yourself? Because, If you did, you would be blocked for 3 years. So, please don't try that. - Main Page Why did you mess with that poll on the Main Page? Did you get permissioin from PokePower or Charitwo? If you did'nt, that would be vandalizim. And Franky Bob Created that poll, not you. If you edit a template from the main page again, you are going to wish you had'nt. So I advise you to not edit that again. vandilism someone deleted everything off of the page for the game pokemon black and white Sorry I didi that. I just got REALLY nervous. Sorry. Evanf HE won't stop LOLISM!!!!!!! i reported 2 evanf but hes not respondng so ill tell u instead go 2 Evanf's talk page and look at the bottom at my LOLISM note, plz, its about vandalism Duskullbone. He is the worst vandalizer that our wiki has had. He said he would come back when there are no more admins, and he did. His number was that. He also started "Magicrap." Now no one will stop him because the admins are gone. And I already told the leader of Wikia, but she does not replyh alot. Here is his Username: User:Duskullbone. LOOK AT FERALIGATR NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE VANDALIZED HIS PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DONT FORGET TO CHECK THE TALK PAGE!!!!!!!!!! >:) Vandal News??? Any Vandal news bout duskull guy??? or any other vandal like the one that vandalized feraligatr, wat wuz his name again??? oh right X Vandal Why are not those admins ever here? Did you see what I said.... He is Watty2010's friend that hates pokemon. Evanf I don't get it either..... It have been here for over a year and only 2 vandals.... And now all these. Why can't Sannse think that way. Evanf Then the need to be admins. But Charitwo is gone......... But I will do it. . But I need to get off now... See ya later! Warning Never copy a single line of content from another website to here. Your articles were a plagiarism from serebii.net --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 14:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Badges Sorry I do Not know ask A Wikia Staff. Franky bob (Talk!||Team History) 14:58, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I have only started wikis that don't have badges. Since only the admins know, and they are gone, you could go to www.community.wikia.com and type in User:Sannse. She is the founder and owner of Wikia. But anyone at The Community Wiki knows how to do it. That is the central wiki. So if you go there, they will know. She is on every Wiki. I just went to her userpage here. Here is the link:[1]. It may take awhile, but she will answer. There are others that could help you Here is another: [2]. They both are the most important members of the Wikia Team. Hope I helped! Did you see a picture of Entei, Raikou, and Suicune?? Pokemonfanon Invite -''Talk To Uni!'' 03:17, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I see you Like Pokemon Adventures! I like it too! My Favorite Pokemon Adventutures Character is Red! Whats your? Do you Wish to be Friends? See my Profile User:Amyroselove Ya, you are part of the Fire Team. - Evanf Not to be rude but... Not to be rude but you could have taken a little more care when you created BW017 and BW018. I know they're all Japanese and no one can find reliable information but you could have made a Synopsis under the template (for some reason my cursor doesn't seem to want to move to the right of the template to make a heading for a synopsis) Sorry to bother you and I apologise if I'm being fickle or anything it's just a lot of people aren't really taking they're time creating good episodes. Yours were pretty good, they just needed synopsis' and the information checking. Once again I apologise for being annoying. ...Did you copy my idea for the Dark Team with the "Teams Pokemon" thing? (it's okay if you did, actually, I want all teams to do that.) You Can't Mess With... The King of the Dark! 00:35, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Gym Leader template Could you please remove the Gym Leader Box template from your user page, it is not intended for user page use. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 23:08, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :I mean the template that has a picture of gold. It's a gym leader template, I need you to remove it since it is not intended for user page use, you could always use the template instead. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 20:10, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 20:29, February 13, 2011 (UTC) The battles have begun! Make as many edits as you can and put them on the blog so we can count them up! Hurry! You only have 5 days to make edits on Feb.19! Pokemon WIki Battles Starting You guys better get ready. Because on May 1st, the Wiki battle begins and we shall spread our fire! 22:36, April 23, 2011 (UTC) AnimePokémon Template Please remove the AnimePokémon templates from you user page, they are not intended for user page use and as such are to not be used in that manner. 03:12, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Black and White battle I'm sorry, but I haven't been battling lately, maybe another time. I also don't have a Youtube account. 21:33, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Ash Ketchum Your edit on the Ash Ketchum page is definitely unacceptable: adding random images (specifically the most recently uploaded) that have absolutely no connection to the article. It's obvious you did that just so you can earn the Curator badge, or adding pictures to pages. Cheating/spamming is usually turned down upon the community, and you may be warned or blocked the next time. To prevent this kind of action, it's probably best to actually earn those badges the hard way. Ask Sannse if it's okay to talk about Brickimedia with others on private wikis where the public will not be exposed to Brickimedia. --Knight Editing I was wondering if you could come back and work with us once more. Energy ''X'' 11:05, July 5, 2014 (UTC)